


Universal Chronicle

by PokeChan



Category: CLAMP - Works, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, no CLAMP background knowledge needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeworld has been going down some dark paths as of late. Diamond has grown power hungry and is using the power of the gems to spread her reach to other worlds. There are a few brave gems willing to stand up against her reign of terror, some more willing than others.</p><p>War is building among the stars and no one knows who will be standing when the smoke clears.</p><p>Cowritten by tumblr user <a href="http://vasillias.tumblr.com">vasillias</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a fun crossover talk and somehow grew into what looks like a proper, multichapter fic. Hopefully you'll all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing and drawing it. So far all gems outside of the main five are 100% OC and have no ties to any preexisting characters.
> 
> [Gemsona designs for Kurogane (Hematite) and Fai (Fluorite)](http://vasillias.tumblr.com/post/114900425264/desings-for-fluorite-fai-yellow-blue). More will come as Vasillias draws them up.
> 
>  **Character to gem list:**  
>  Kurogane -> Hematite  
> Fai -> Fluorite  
> Sakura -> Rhodonite  
> Syaoran -> Tigers Eye  
> Tomoyo -> Spinel

Smoke wafted lazily upwards from the craters peppering the now-silent battlefield. A soft wind wound its way through the rubble and wreckage as a pair of figures approached each other, one of them kicking a chunk of dull gem debris along playfully. 

“Well that was easier than I thought it’d be,” the other said, gruff voice disappointed. There was a brief flash of bright red as her sword vanished from her hand. “Shame, I could do with a good fight again.”

“Aw, Hema-puu should just be glad we won,” Fluorite said cheerily, daintily stepping her way into Hematite’s personal space. “It’s not the drones’ fault you’re difficult to satisfy.”

“Who’s difficult to satisfy?” Hematite growled as Fluorite’s laughter rang across the ruined field.

They’d been sent to the planet to destroy the stockpile of battle drones that Homeworld had been building. Many of them had forgotten how long it had been since Homeworld had seemingly begun to try and overtake its neighboring planets, or how many years had passed since Homeworld had begun acting like parasites towards other exoplanets rich with life, yet too young in their lifecycles to defend themselves. 

The answer most of them gave was “too long” and Hematite couldn’t agree more. There was a difference between power to protect yourself and what was yours and power to bully and subjugate. A long time ago she hadn’t known the difference, and as a high-ranking general in Homeworld’s army she hadn’t cared. After she met Fluorite and learned what Homeworld was really doing there was no going back. She’d tried for a while to play spy, to be the double agent the rebels so desperately needed, but that was too far from the type of gem she was, and she had left before she could give her new allies away.

Now she and Fluorite, along with a slowly growing faction of rebel gems, worked to do what they could to stop Homeworld’s power hungry plans. It wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t what Hematite had thought she’d ever be doing, but it was right and, admittedly, sometimes even fun.

She was about to finally catch Fluorite, who had quickly pranced away after poking fun at her, when she felt the Base trying to contact them. Fluorite caught on quickly and as Hematite opened her palm to reveal her gem and their new message she slipped snugly along Hematite’s right side, wriggling her way under the darker gem’s arm.

“Everything taken care of?” Amber asked. She didn’t sound worried or doubtful-- every one of the rebel gems knew exactly how capable Hematite and Fluorite were, together or separate. All three of them knew that Amber’s periodic check-ins were simply protocol. “Any injuries for either of you?”

“Hardly even scratched, and we’re doing a final sweep now, but it looks like we got all of the drones,” Fluorite reported. 

“Good. Make it quick though, we’ve got another assignment for you,” Amber said, business clear in her voice. “It’s a big one.”

Hematite felt herself grin. “Perfect.”

\--

A stack of tablets were all but slammed down on the table as Spinel slumped herself dramatically into her desk chair. She was usually much more composed but this had been the fifth meeting in as many days that the generals had tried to bully her into drafting plans for warships. Not to mention the months of pestering she’d already put up with.

“Warships! Can you believe that?” she said to her two bodyguards.

Rhodonite and Tigers Eye were far more than mere bodyguards to Spinel. They were both dear friends to her, her oldest and dearest honestly. That was why they were in charge of protecting her, because there were no other gems she’d trust half as much.

Rhodonite frowned and sat herself on Spinel’s desk after straightening the tablets. “They can’t keep at this forever, surely.”

“They’ll probably go ask someone else before long,” Tigers Eye agreed, coming around to lean on on the back of Spinel’s chair. “They have plenty of other builders to bother.”

Spinel smiled and straightened herself from the slump in her chair. “True, but they know I’m the best, and Homeworld only wants the best.”

Tigers Eye huffed and rolled her eyes. “I hope they like disappointment then.”

Spinel was widely known as the head of a huge ship manufacturing company, the best out there. While she might not have been much for fighting, she was a genius. Her eye for technology and engineering was unsurpassed. She only put out the best for her company and for a long time she’d thought that had been a good thing, but Homeworld had changed. It no longer tried to better itself or even its neighbors; instead, it had begun to try and conquer others, using and abusing their powers to do as they pleased with no care for the destruction they wrought.

“It’ll be the highest caliber disappointment they’ve ever tasted,” Spinel said, pulling up one of her tablets and flipping through documents. Homeworld was turning into a great big bully and Spinel wasn’t about to have a hand in that. She had better, more productive things to do with her time than help the higher ups do their best to try and strike fear into the whole of the galaxy. 

Before she could get down to her business, there was a firm, urgent knock at her door. She shared a look with Tigers Eye and Rhodonite before Tigers Eye made her way to the door. The hour was late and most of her workers should have been gone from the factory building. No one should have been around to bother her. She assumed it was a couple of gems from the Diamond Compound come to harass her some more.

“The factory is closed and Spinel is busy,” Tigers Eye said, opening the door just enough to see through. “Come back tomorrow at a better--”

The door and Tigers Eye were both knocked back. Rhodonite jumped up to defend Spinel as a pair of gems walked, cool as anything, into her office. One, a slender and graceful-looking gem, Spinel had never seen before, but her partner, a bulkier red gem, looked familiar, though she couldn’t place from where or when.

“Who are you!?” Spinel demanded, summoning her needles in retaliation to the sword and trident the pair of strangers wielded. Was Diamond really willing to go this far to force her cooperation?

The red gem smirked down at her, dark eyes narrowed. “Let’s just say we don’t really share your views on Homeworld politics.” Her grip behind her sword’s guard tightened, and her supposed friend took a step forward.

Without another second to spare, both unfamiliar gems moved to attack. Tigers Eye managed to intercept the gem with the sword, her hammer and the red gem’s sword clashing mightily while Rhodonite kicked out and forced the gem with a trident away from Spinel. Rhodonite’s pistols were no good in a hand to hand fight, but she hurriedly fused them together to form a long-barreled gun that Rhodonite had grown accustomed to using as a blunt weapon in close combat.

While her friends fought to protect her, Spinel grabbed the nearest tablet and blanked all of the information on it and reached for the next. If this was how things were going to go down, she wasn’t about to leave her blueprints where Diamond could get her greedy hands on them. She kept a careful eye out for a chance to escape while she worked through a second and third tablet, wiping each piece completely clear as quickly as she could without missing anything.

Unfortunately, whoever these gems that had come after her were, they were good. Too good almost. Rhodonite and Tigers Eye had both been forced back until all three of them were cornered. Spinel still had two more tablets with ship blueprints to clear and she cursed herself for a moment for building such unbreakable pieces of tech. It would have been so much easier to just smash them, but an impossible amount of time working in the system to build only the most foolproof technology for Homeworld caused old habits to die hard.

“You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!” Rhodonite said, furious out of concern for her friends. Things were looking bleak. “Diamond is nothing but power-hungry monster! How can you do something like this and think it’s the right thing to do?”

Spinel expected laughter or a mocking quip from the pair of strangers. What she got instead was silence as the two of them exchanged confused looks. “What are you talking about?” the red one asked. “We don’t work for Diamond.”

The green gem frowned and straightened out of her fighting stance. “Aren’t you the head of the company planning on making a huge fleet of warships for the Diamond Compound to use?”

What in the great wide universe was going on? “What? No! I’ve been refusing Diamond for ages, I’m not building any warships.”

“Who told you that?” Tigers Eye demanded, still at the ready with her hammer. “Spinel’s been against the expansion of gem territory since the idea was brought up.”

“Hema-chan, I think we’ve been lied to,” the green gem said, an expression of dawning fear settling on her face as she whipped her head around to look at her friend. “We need to get out of here, I think it’s a trap!”

Rhodonite still hadn’t lowered her guns, but she did look less hostile in the face of the, albeit confusing, revelation. “If you’re not with Diamond, then who are you working with?”

The red gem ignored her and headed towards the door. The green gem casually shrugged one shoulder. “We’re trying to put a stop to Diamond and Homeworld’s hostile takeover nonsense.”

“Alone?” Tigers Eye asked, shocked despite herself. “That’s insane!”

“No, not alone, you idiot!” the red gem called from the doorway. “Fluorite, let’s go, I can sense someone coming this way.”

“Well,” the gem, Fluorite, said with a smile and a wave. “We’ve got to be going. Sorry about the mix up!”

They were both off and down the hall before any of the recently victimized gems could get in another word. Spinel wasn’t sure of exactly what was going on, but she knew she was going to find out and that those two were her ticket to more information.

“We’ve got to catch up to them! Let’s go!”

The three of them took off after their mysterious visitors, doing their best to find them through the maze of hallways inside the complex. From behind them, they could barely hear other gems shouting and the sound of footsteps approaching. They made their way outside and found Fluorite and Hematite on the roof of the factory. It looked like they’d just finished calling someone, probably for a getaway ride. 

“Tell us who you are working for!” Spinel demanded again as the two gems turned to face them once more. There was nowhere for the two gems to go and whoever it was behind them was fast approaching. “Just tell us, we might be able to help you!”

“It’s none of your business,” Hematite said, drawing her sword out. “If you want to help, do something about your friends who are chasing us now.”

Behind them a group of security gems emerged, lead by Dolomite, a gem that worked right under Spinel in creating ships and bettering technology. They’d been business partners for a very long time and Spinel hoped she’d be able to convince her to back off while she tried to get some answers.

“Dolomite, go back inside, we’ve got this handled,” Spinel said, turning her back on Hematite and Fluorite, trusting Rhodonite and Tigers Eye to keep an eye on them. “I’ll fill you in later.”

“I don’t think so,” Dolomite said, an odd look Spinel had never seen before in her eyes. “It’s quite plain to see what’s happening here.” Something in Spinel’s chest tightened. There was something off about the way Dolomite’s lips twisted darkly up into a smile as she took in the sight before her. “This is why you’ve been denying Diamond. You’re working with the rebel factions that have been ruining our drones and ambushing our carriers!”

“Excuse me?” Spinel couldn’t believe it. “Those are some bold accusations to just throw out there.”

Dolomite only smiled wider, a cruel spark igniting in her eyes. “I don’t see any other explanation, do you?” she asked the guards standing around her, their weapons drawn.

As they all agreed with Dolomite, Spinel felt her breath come up short. She suddenly knew what was happening and knew there wasn’t a way out of it. To think that she’d be betrayed in such a way hurt, but it wasn’t wholly surprising. She supposed it had only been a matter of time before something like this happened. In Dolomite’s eyes, it was two problems solved for the price of one-- both Spinel and the rebels would be out of the way if things had gone more to her plan. She’d be in charge of the company and able to abide by Diamond’s demands and she’d have begged a couple of rebel gems.

“You’re the one who fed the false information to the rebels, aren’t you?” Spinel accused, and she could hear Hematite curse behind her.

Dolomite grinned and cracked her knuckles. The gem on the back of one of her hands glowed, and Spinel took a step closer to Rhodonite and Tigers Eye. “Guilty as charged,” she admitted, “But I had a traitor to catch. I was hoping they’d at least force you three back into your gems so we could properly incarcerate you without worrying about something like this, but I suppose if you want something done right, do it yourself.”

Dolomite summoned a pair of dangerous-looking knuckle knives and charged. She was fast, and neither Rhodonite or Tigers Eye had the time to react to the sudden attack with their backs turned. They didn’t have to, though, as Hematite met Dolomite, their blades interlocking and the sound of sharp metal harsh in the night air. Suddenly, the pair of them were locked in a flurry of blows while Fluorite pulled the three of them back towards the edge of the roof. 

“Let Hema-brute handle this,” she said. “She’s just got to hold out until our ride gets here.”

The guards tried to make a move on them, but Hematite dispatched both of them as they rushed toward her so that all that remained were their gems, helpless on the ground before Dolomite ran at her again. Spinel had never seen such an incredibly brutal display of raw power before. Hematite seemed to be unstoppable, even against Dolomite, who Spinel knew had been a well-respected and feared member of Diamond’s personal guard before joining Spinel’s company. Yet the pair of them seemed evenly matched-- Spinel had no idea who would come out on top.

The two gems matched each other blow for blow as the others looked on, barely able to follow the fight. Spinel glanced at Fluorite and saw no concern for her friend in her eyes at all and she tried to draw some comfort from that, but she knew Dolomite’s history completely and knew nothing about Hematite, even if there was still a nagging sense that she’d seen the gem somewhere before. It became increasingly difficult to keep track of who moved where, but the fighters kept well away from them, so Spinel had to believe that Hematite was somehow doing well enough. Whatever doubt Spinel had in her mind was soothed as she continued watching the fight; she noticed that the red gem’s face only showed vague interest through each movement of her sword. She knocked Dolomite back and glanced upward to see any sign of the supposed ship Fluorite had called, not even bothering to bring her eyes back to the fight as her opponent swung at her again. 

“Where is this ship of yours coming from? The next star system over?” Tigers Eye snapped. She was usually a fairly polite gem, but in situations like this her manners were known to go out the window. There’s no way she or Rhodonite could keep pace with fighters like Hematite and Dolomite and she knew it. It hurt, knowing you couldn’t protect those you cared about as well as you want. Spinel knew that feeling well. Nevertheless, all three of them kept glancing back in begrudging awe at the display of sheer power before them.

“They should be here very soon,” Fluorite said, taking her eyes off the fight and turning them skyward. Across the roof, curses could be heard echoing as often as their strikes. “In fact… Wrap it up, Hema-puu! We’re out of here!”

Between one second and the next, a streamline transport ship pulled up alongside Fluorite and a door slid open. “Get in, you brats!” Hematite called, doing her best to trip Dolomite up and buy herself time to escape. She ran toward the ship and the others, but Dolomite made a desperate lunge toward her and caught her leg. Dolomite’s face split into a twisted sneer, but her eyes widened as Hematite swung her sword and slammed it against her gem. It didn’t break, but her entire body shuddered and her grip slackened, leaving Hematite with time to kick her away and run onto the ship.

The door snapped shut behind her and the ship lurched as it sped off world. Spinel knew that once Dolomite had seen them with these rebels gems nothing she said would have proven her and her friends’ innocence, but it still stung that they were not officially on the run. She didn’t doubt for a second that Dolomite was going to report them to Diamond.

Rhodonite looked sadly out of the window of the ship as the shrinking sight of Homeworld. “We’re on the run now, aren’t we?” She’d loved Homeworld, she’d felt a deep attachment to the planet and the gems on it, and Homeworld’s less than honorable actions had wounded her greatly. 

Tigers Eye put a hand on her shoulder as way of comfort before looking at Hematite and Fluorite, anger and passion burning in fiery eyes. “If we’re going to be accused of being associated with the rebels, we might as well actually work with you.”

“Yeah,” Spinel agreed, clenching her fists. “They’re going to be after us anyway, might as well make them work for it.”

Fluorite and Hematite shared a look before Fluorite smiled at them. “It’s not really up to us, but I think the others will be happy to have some extra help.”

“Make yourselves comfortable, kids, it’s a bit of a trip to Base,” Hematite said, making her way to the front of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially wanted by Homeworld and Diamond our heroes make their way to the rebel base. With a plan for war.

Hematite would curse herself for not asking questions sooner for years to come. Once she’d opened her eyes it was clear as day that Diamond was quickly getting out of hand with her plans. By the time Hematite had met and gotten to know Fluorite and her cause, Diamond was already in control of two neighboring planets and nearly a dozen moons, all of which had been brought to their knees before the brute strength of Homeworld gems. Before then, Hematite had always enjoyed the fact that their planet and their kind were by far the strongest beings around, a fact that ensured their safety.

Diamond had abused that, and in her arrogance and blindness Hematite had helped. Fluorite fought with the rebels because it was the right choice and Hematite would have as well, simply for that reason, but she wasn’t as lucky in that choice as Fluorite. She knew that she would have never been able to stop Diamond on her own, but Hematite still vowed to aid her and until Diamond was stopped, and Hematite resigned herself to the fact that she would be indebted to the universe for the damage she had helped cause.

As she looked down that the various dials and gauges on the ship’s dashboard, she thought about the trio of gems they’d unwittingly recruited. 

Of course, Hematite had known who Spinel was; everyone knew at least the name of the best ship manufacturer on Homeworld. Hematite had never met the other gem before, so she’d known nothing about the gem herself. There had been nothing to tip them off about Spinel being against Diamond’s policies, so she and Fluorite had fallen right into one of Diamond’s traps. Not only that, but if what Dolomite had said was to be believed, they had even helped Diamond by taking Spinel out of the picture.

If they had stopped and done a bit of research of their own, they might not be in the situation they were in at the moment, but there was no sense dwelling on what was already done. They’d been told they needed to move quickly, so they weren’t given any additional time for them to stop and think things through carefully.

“You doing okay there?” Amber asked, her hands confident on the directional panel as she glanced over at Hematite. “You look like you want to put your first through the viewscreen.”

Hematite only huffed and lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug, keeping her eyes trained on a spot on the ship’s floor. Amber would get the story when she and Fluorite filled out their reports eventually. “You know how much I hate it when jobs go south.”

Amber smiled and rolled her eyes. “You just hate losing.”

She wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“So, what are we doing with those gems you two brought along?” And suddenly they were right down to business, which suited Hematite just fine.

In honesty, she wasn’t sure what exactly they were planning on doing. Spinel and her friends had said they wanted to help and the stars knew the rebels could use all the help they could get. Hematite doubted the rest of the faction would turn them away, not when they were so willing and eager to help out in any way they could. 

“They want to help,” Hematite said. “The two of them seem pretty scrappy, but maybe with a bit of polishing I think they could be serious fighters. Spinel’s supposedly a mastermind for mechanics, though, and that can’t hurt to have on our side.”

Amber nodded. “You’re probably right, and if Homeworld is feeding us false information, I’ve got a nasty feeling things are about to get a lot more heated sooner than we thought.”

Normally this would be exciting news to Hematite, but they weren’t ready for anything large scale. A lot of the gems working against Homeworld weren’t fighters, they were more suited to information gathering and planning, and the gems that could put up a fight were no where near the caliber they’d need to be to be able to stand against Diamond’s forces in the slightest. The rebels needed more time, they needed something to distract Diamond from the rebels themselves-- a diversion. 

Something clicked suddenly for Hematite. “Oi, can you log into Homeworld’s database for wanted gems?”

“Yes…” Amber said hesitantly, already pulling up a holoscreen. “Why?”

The five of them were sure to be wanted, big time, by Diamond. Theirs were the only faces of the rebel factions that anyone knew. If Hematite’s hunch was correct, she and the others would be public enemy number one. Dark eyes scanned the screen before a grin pulled at Hematite’s lips. “Perfect.”

The rebels needed a decoy, and they were the perfect bait. “Take extra care we’re not followed, I’ve got a plan to buy you guys some time to train up for war.”

Amber’s confused and shocked sputtering was cut off by the door to the cockpit snapping closed behind Hematite. She wasn’t about to demand that their new companions go on the run with her and Fluorite, but she was going to make it clear that she felt it was the best option. Besides, if she offered to train the pair of gems that fought her and Fluorite there’d be no reason for them to say no, not with the current situation being what it was. 

When she entered the room Fluorite had shown the other gems to Fluorite looked a bit surprised to see her. “Is everything okay?”

“Depends on your definition of okay. I had Amber hack into Homeworld’s database,” Hematite said, crossing over to stand beside Fluorite. “All five of us are Homeworld’s most wanted.”

She was impressed when, rather than the shock and fear she expected to see, the three gems just sighed and moved a bit closer to each other. Maybe they were made of tougher stuff than she’d given them credit for. 

Hematite looked them over again. They looked tired and small, practically huddled together on a single seat. There was more to them than that, though. She noticed a cold, unyielding steel in each of their expressions; could practically see them coming to terms with the abrupt turn their lives had taken. There was fire and fierceness in their eyes, and the curve of their backs and set of their shoulders spoke nothing of defeat. There was determination in every line of their bodies that made Hematite reconsider their integrity. 

“Not surprising,” Rhodonite said, her face downcast as she fiddled with her hands. “We’d be the first faces of the rebels anyone on Homeworld has actually seen before, they’re going to plaster us all over the place now that they have proof that rebels are actually here.”

“What do you mean now that they have proof?” Fluorite asked.

“No one really believed that there were gems working against Diamond and Homeworld,” Tigers Eye replied, looking up at them. “A lot of the Homeworld gems thought it was all lies to get more gems on board with the expansion.”

Fluorite let out a long sigh. “Hyuu… we really messed up, huh?”

Rhodonite shrugged. “It was only a matter of time, really. I’m surprised they didn’t resort to flat out lying about rebel identities sooner.”

Hematite shook her head. “No, I’m not. You guys were framed, but with all this, it’ll be nearly impossible to prove you’re innocent. If they had flat out lied about a rebel’s identity it would have been simple to disprove them and it would be a huge smear on their campaign. Diamond or Dolomite were smart about this, whichever of them was responsible for the false information.”

“Hema-clever is right. Whichever one of them planned this, they definitely thought it through,” Fluorite said. “Now we’re wanted, and they can say whatever they like about us because we can’t disprove them without blowing our cover.”

“So,” Spinel said to the room at large. “What are we going to do?”

“I have a plan,” Hematite said.

\--

It had turned out that Hematite’s theory about Spinel not being a particularly battle savvy gem was correct. When asked, Spinel had admitted it herself that her talents were with brains rather than brawn. Fluorite had a hunch that she’d be able to carry her own weight in a fight if need be, but there was no reason to test that, especially when their Base was in need of fresh minds.

“So your idea is to run around aimlessly through the galaxy and draw Homeworld’s attention to you while I work with your Base to, what, train up soldiers and get ready for war?” Spinel asked. 

Rhodonite frowned. “I thought we were trying to avoid war.”

“Sometimes you can’t,” Fluorite said.

She’d been around long enough to know. She knew she was older than Hematite was and felt pretty certain she was much older than their trio of new friends. Things grew with time, and when they got too big they either broke and collapsed in on themselves or began breaking things around them in order to keep growing. There were ways to go about that that were better than others, but in the end something always broke. Such was life.

“We have to try, though!” Rhodonite insisted, her voice pitching high. Fluorite had to admit, she was impressed with how much the pink still cared for Homeworld after all it had done. She wondered if it was weakness or strength that made the young gem feel that way.

“We can’t just give into war like this,” Tigers Eye agreed. There was fire in her eyes that reminded her of Hematite back when they had just been getting to know each other, when the red gem had felt purpose burning in her for the first time in an age.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Spinel who spoke up. “We have been trying. I think it’s time we stopped trying to stop them and started beating them at their own game.” The steel in her voice was amazing, the dainty-looking gem sounded like a war general as she stood from her seat, tiny hands balled into fists. “They’re looking for a fight, I say we give them one they’ll never forget. They’re not going to be swayed by words, we’ve already done everything we can in that department.”

Rhodonite and Tigers Eye both still seemed reluctant to agree. Fluorite had a hard time blaming them for their hesitation. Homeworld was synonymous with power throughout the galaxy and to stand against something like that was like asking for death. Or worse. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn that these three had never left Homeworld in their lives, but still, they looked to their friend and between the three a silent conversation took place that Fluorite was helpless to follow.

With a deep breath Tigers Eye looked to Hematite. “We should do more than just run around aimlessly,” she said. “Do you have any plans on stalling Homeworld?”

“We know the location of a few of their bases and weapon stocks. I say we spend our time going around to those and stirring up trouble as best we can. Our headquarters is trying to find more, but it’s slow going,” Hematite said. “We’re a bit behind on technology.”

That was unfortunately true. For all the brain power they had at Base, it had been a long time since they’d gotten a hold of any undamaged tech for them to forward their own. Spinel was a blessing to them in ways Fluorite was sure she didn’t understand. 

The ship’s speakers buzzed on with a sputter of static before Amber’s voice was heard. “Approaching Base, docking momentarily.”

Grinning, Fluorite gestured to the door. “Ready to meet your new allies, ladies?”

Things were about to get exciting around here, she thought to herself as she and Hematite lead the way through the sprawling corridors of the Base. She knew Hematite was looking forward to a lot of it -- Fluorite could practically hear her blood singing with it -- and she would be a liar if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it a bit herself, but the plan they had was dangerous, and the stakes of this game they were about to play were high. Still, there weren’t many options for them, so they might as well have fun with it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Hopefully things will pick up at a more natural pace next chapter once we start moving with the familiar world hopping. Feedback would be amazing as we're both kinda shaky about this fic and some encouragement would do wonders for us both!

**Author's Note:**

> We're still trying to find our footing here. We've never written for SU before and since this is based in that universe we're a little off kilter. Hopefully, we'll get into the swing of this before too long and be able to get better flowing chapters out. Let us know what you think of this!!


End file.
